


Find the Right Fit

by Basilintime



Series: REddie, Set, Bang [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Eddie and Richie buy toys for the first time, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basilintime/pseuds/Basilintime
Summary: Eddie and Richie go to a sex shop to buy a few toys together for the first time. They end up discovering that sex toys have ridiculous names and find a few things to try along the way.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: REddie, Set, Bang [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581238
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	Find the Right Fit

“We could have done this online.” 

Richie gave a soft snort of amusement as he held the door open for Eddie and caught sight of an array of condoms immediately at the counter. He eyed them as Eddie stepped inside past him, noted that they held such alluring features as ‘flavored’, ‘ribbed’ and even ‘fire and ice’. Why you’d want IcyHotTM on your dick escaped him right at that moment. That didn’t mean Richie was above giving it a try some time. 

He followed Eddie into the shop and gave the bored looking goth girl behind the counter a smile as she watched them come in. She eyed them for a few seconds before seeming to decide that they were harmless and gave a small wave before going back to her magazine. 

“Where’s the fun in that, Eds? If we did this online I wouldn’t get to see your cute embarrassed face at all the ‘indecent’ things in here.” Richie could tell by the way Eddie’s shoulders were hugged up around his ears that he was feeling self-conscious. He took a few quick steps to catch up with him and slipped his arm around his waist, hugged him a bit closer as they started down one of the aisles. Despite his bravado, Richie wasn’t exactly used to coming into these places either; he was just a lot more shameless than Eddie. 

“If we did this online I’m pretty sure the fucking reaction would be the same. We just wouldn’t be running the risk of walking around the corner to find some guy jacking it to a playboy in the corner.” Eddie leaned in to him as they passed a few of the more innocent looking vibrators. The types that housewives could convince their husbands were just neck massagers.

“Well, we’ll avoid any dark corners and shady looking guys who may be lurking in them. This place is pretty legit though; I don’t think we’re going to have to worry about that and at least neither of us will end up with butt plug ads on our twitter because of some algorithm.” 

“I’m pretty certain that you ending up on the cover of some rag about with the headline ‘Richie Tozier visits illicit sex shop’ is more of a concern. One that we could have fucking avoided if we had shopped online.” 

Richie sighed as he pulled Eddie to a stop besides some butt plugs. Maybe not the ideal place to be having a serious talk about things but he didn’t want Eddie to feel uncomfortable with this. Eddie had seemed comfortable and even a bit excited for this little excursion originally but that was before they’d had paparazzi had followed them down the street earlier in the day to try and snag pictures of them. 

“Eddie, my love, I understand that some of that shit has been pretty invasive and I’m sorry for that. If you want to leave, for any reason, I’m a hundred percent down with it.” Richie put his hands on Eddie’s waist and rested their foreheads together to give them some sense of privacy. Eddie gave a quiet sigh, his cheeks flushed red as he tugged at Richie’s jacket collar lightly. 

“No, I don’t want to fucking leave. I just didn’t think about how this might look for you before we had a fucking camera shoved in our faces this morning. I’m just tired of some of the shit they’ve been publishing about you.” 

There had been a small barrage of rumors and insulting articles since he came out. There’d been just as many supportive articles too but, of course, the more sensationalized ones got more interest. 

“Hell, I’d rather be on a rag for visiting a ‘sex shop’ with my hot boyfriend than some of the made up shit that’s been published about me. You don’t have to worry about my honor, Eds. Besides, where else are we going to find ‘Sassy Anal Beads’?” 

Richie nodded slightly to his right where he’d seen the box when they stopped. Eddie frowned a little before he pulled away from Richie far enough to see what he was talking about. Slightly iridescent anal beads were featured on the box hanging from the hook with ‘Sassy Anal Beads’ scrawled across the top in fancy script. 

He grinned when he heard Eddie’s snort of amusement before he pulled the box down from the hook and shoved it into Richie’s arms. 

“They’re even in your color.” Eddie’s tone said sarcasm but the look he gave Richie was far more on the side of lust. He felt the tips of his ears go hot as he tucked the box under his arm and trailed behind Eddie further into the store. They wandered out of anal beads and into more dildos that were marked as being specifically for ‘backdoor fun’. Richie eyed a few of them though he honestly preferred the real thing. Specifically when it was attached to Eddie. 

Speaking of, Richie had to stop himself up short as he realized that Eddie had stopped. There was a look of mirth on his face as he looked at some of the dildos and Richie frowned as he tried to see what exactly had caught his eye that was so funny. Well, it was a wall of dicks which was pretty funny in its own right but that didn’t seem to be enough to get Eddie going to the point he was actively trying to stifle his laughter. 

And then Richie saw it. _The Booty Sweller._ A somewhat intimidating looking toy with a literal hand pump attached to it that stated it was part of a ‘master class’. Richie reached for it and Eddie smacked his hand away with a laugh; ducked his head as he glanced back towards the register as if the cashier was going to judge them for having a bit of fun. Richie snatched the box down to look at the back and lost it even more when he saw the weird bulbous shape the dildo apparently took when you pumped it up.

“I’m vetoing that one,” Eddie said with barely contained laughter and Richie looked aghast. 

“You don’t want to take the booty sweller home with us, Eds? Then how about…” Richie scanned the wall of toys as he suddenly realized the treasure trove he’d stumbled upon. He could have enough material for an entire year just with the names of these things and he snatched another one down quickly so that he could do the big reveal to a slightly mortified looking Eddie. “How about the ‘Gyrating Ass Thruster’? It’s part of the elite collection!”

Eddie shook his head, gave him a mischievous sort of look that brought up all sorts of thoughts in Richie’s mind as he took the two boxes back to hang where they had been. Richie may have underestimated just how interested Eddie was in trying some of this stuff out. The hilarious names might just be his saving grace if Eddie kept giving him looks like that. 

Eddie was currently directing a concerned sort of look at a box that was sitting a little higher on a shelf with a display next to it. Richie leaned back to get a better look at it and saw a decorative glass dildo with twists of color running up along its shaft. He knew exactly what Eddie was going to say before he even opened his mouth. 

“What kind of idiot shoves glass up his ass? Do you know the kind of damage that could do if it broke? I mean, the surface probably helps keep bacteria growth down but there’s no give to the glass. You move too forceful and that shit snaps inside you and you have perforated intestines spilling death into your system.” 

“I’m pretty sure they’re made specifically to not do that, Eds. They’re usually made with borosilicate glass which is the same things as your little pyrex dish set you’re so proud of.” Richie gave a soft nervous laugh at the incredulous look that Eddie gave him. So, maybe he had read extensively on the subject once. So, maybe he’d thought the same thing after hearing a female comedian crack a joke one open night about twerking on a glass dildo. _Maybe_ Richie had even been curious enough to think about buying one once before. 

“You know what I’m not going to do, Richie? I’m not going to try and shove our glassware up my fucking ass.” 

“Well, you’re no fun.” Richie said with a soft huff of laughter as Eddie turned on his heel to continue down the aisle. 

They walked slowly like they were perusing the aisles at a grocery store and not contemplating what sort of sex toy wouldn’t be throwing themselves into the deep end too quickly. The chosen anal beads remained tucked under Richie’s arm as he walked and paid a little more attention to the names of the items than before. They moved out of the dildos specifically to prostate toys (which Richie didn’t realize was different but apparently it was about _the angles_ ). 

“I feel like we’re in some sci fi movie where the aliens have abducted us and are letting us choose how we want to be probed. I mean, look at that thing; it literally has the word probe in the name.” Richie paused to point at a black silicon looking thing with a wide base and a ribbed shaft that looked like a bendy straw. It was ceremoniously dubbed as the ‘Eclipse Thrusting Rotating Probe’. 

“Hmm?” Eddie’s distracted response came and Richie frowned as he tried to see what had him distracted. He was a little further ahead of Richie and had been examining the items hung on the wall. 

“Take me to your leader.” Richie picked up the surprisingly hefty feeling box to show him and Eddie gave a slight bark of laughter. “Come on, Eddie, it thrusts. It rotates. At least if the name is to be trusted.” 

“My probe not good enough for you, Trashmouth?” Eddie raised a brow at him, purposefully suggestive even as he glanced self-consciously towards the front once more to the cashier who was definitely ignoring them. Eddie’s probe has definitely proven to be more than good enough for him but that's besides the point. Richie wasn’t going to be one-upped in this apparent competition of who could get the other going more. 

“I mean...maybe sometimes I would mind giving you a private show?” This had been a wonderful idea. Anything that made Eddie look at him like _that_ couldn’t possibly be a bad idea. Eddie had a way of stripping him down with a single look and that was what he was doing just then. His eyes flickered back to the wall in front of him for a few seconds as if contemplating before he cleared his throat awkwardly. 

“That’s two things for you then. We probably should get some lube...” Two things Eddie had picked out for him. Well, Richie had been the one to draw attention to them but there was a certain little thrill knowing that Eddie apparently approved. He stepped over to join Eddie as he scanned looking for where they might find a new thing of lube and Richie took a second to see what had caught his eye in the first place. 

They were standing in front of the cock rings, a wide assortment of different contraptions that looked anywhere from simple O-rings to torture devices. The one Eddie seemed to have been looking at was one of the simple ones; a silicon ring in a rainbow of colors marked as 365 Pride. 

“Jesus Christ, look at this thing…” Richie could tell that Eddie had stopped and was watching him. That some of that nervousness had come back as if he hadn’t really wanted Richie to notice what he’d been looking at. Luckily for him, there were plenty of distracting names and contraptions here. “‘Lover’s Cage’? It looks like that dick is going through a magical girl transformation.” 

He pointed to the right of the rainbowed cock ring to a contraption that was displayed on a dildo on the box. It wrapped around the thing’s balls and shaft with bright pink silicone webbing. He was relieved to hear Eddie’s chuckle of amusement; had wanted to make sure he struck the right chord of teasing about the names like they’d been doing while also not outright dismissing the idea. 

“That’s better than this one. Who the hell would put their dick near anything called the fucking ‘Five-Ring Gates of Hell’?” Eddie brought his attention to another box a little higher up on the wall. This one featured a contraption that had a length of leather down the top of the fake dick with five rings wrapped around at intervals clear down to the fake ballsack. Richie gave a bark of laughter, leaned to snatch a box off the shelf that had the best name he’d seen so far. 

“Eds, Eddie, my love, I want to give you a ‘Rock Hard Assgasm’.” Richie barely got the words out as he laughed, doubling over a little and he heard Eddie give a soft wheeze as he tried to get him to stand up straight again. The scowl Eddie gave him lost all of its effectiveness by the obvious effort that he was having to put in to not laughing along with him. Richie tried to pull himself together some as they got a glare from a shady guy in aisle porn. 

“Richie, please tell me that your Oxballs Do-Nut.” Eddie snatched the box away as he spoke to put it back as he made the pun; nodded his head towards the thing that looked like it could be a tire for a RC-monster truck with how thick of a ring it was. “No, wait, there’s the perfect one for you. The ‘Black as your Soul Gift Set’.” 

“Hey now, nothing comes near the darkness of my soul. That’s false advertising.” Richie wiped at his eyes as he realized he’d started laughing hard enough for tears to spring up. And then he saw the best one yet. He tried to reach up to pull it down from the wall but ended up just weakly pointing at it to draw Eddie’s attention to it. “Does your Beaver Futurotic was a 4-way Arouser, Eds?” 

“Fucking hell, that thing looks like a fucking naked mole rat.” Eddie’s disturbed tone was all that Richie could take as he burst into laughter once more. Doubled over with it as he heard Eddie give a weak plea for him to knock it the fuck off even as he lost it alongside him. The two of them leaned against each other; Eddie trying to pull them along away from the terrifying flesh colored penis sleeve that seemed to be staring at them now that they’d noticed it. 

Richie took the opportunity of them both trying to flee as they heard the guy in the porn aisle give a disgruntled curse like they were disturbing him to slip the rainbow cock ring in with the other two items he was juggling. Maybe it wasn’t going to be for this first run but it was small enough he could keep it tucked away for a special occasion. Try and gauge Eddie’s interest a little later on. 

*

The trip home had felt almost unbearable to Richie. They were bundled up against the cold but he hardly felt like he needed it. They had their small bounty; had ended up sticking with the two things picked out for him with some different types of lube. That and his small little gift tucked aside for a later date. 

“So, are we thinking Sassy or Probey?” Richie got to their door first, leaned back against it when Eddie moved to unlock it. He waggled his eyebrows when Eddie gave him an annoyed look as if he actually thought he was going to move out of the way before his question was answered. He shook the bag in Eddie’s face suggestively only to have it snatched away from him. 

“Maybe both.” Eddie stepped up close to him, practically pressed him back against the door. Richie swallowed roughly, felt that warmth pool in his gut as Eddie leveled another one of those looks at him. Close and intense and so goddamn loving. 

That was the thing about Eddie; he was all puppy dog stares and indigent fury most of the time. He was just so damn _cute cute cute_. But then he got like this and Richie’s mind unraveled because it felt like having the focus of a thousand suns on you. It felt like being swept up into something that he had no hope or desire to break free of. Eddie became a heated balm against all those fears and doubts that Richie had ever had in his life. 

His grin faltered a little as Eddie leaned into him, a knee pressed gently up between his legs with a teasing pressure as he put the key into the door lock without even looking. Richie felt bare under that look, tilted his head back without a thought when Eddie leaned up to press his lips against his jaw. He made a helpless sound as he closed his eyes and felt the warmth of Eddie’s breath, the slightly chapped feel of lips skimming across his stubble. He was forever going to be in over his head with Eddie. There would be no stopping it, no amount of time was going to make this fade. 

He was mildly aware of the sounds of the key turning in the lock and that Eddie was turning the knob. Still, Richie wasn’t prepared for the door suddenly opening up behind him as Eddie gave it a gentle nudge. He stumbled back, his only saving grace being the fact that Eddie grabbed a hold of the front of his jacket to keep him from falling back entirely. 

They paused there for a moment, Richie supported more by Eddie’s forethought than his own feet which was just...hot. Very hot. Eddie was amazingly fucking hot. 

Their eyes met for a second and then things happened very quickly; Eddie pulled him close while also shoving him further into their apartment and letting the door slam shut behind them. The bag fell to the floor as the two of them collided, pulled together by the laws of attraction that Richie had tried so hard to ignore way back in school. 

Eddie got a little more reckless when they were like this; hands tugged at Richie’s jacket without that simple care he typically took to make sure things were in order. Instead, he practically tore it off of him as Richie fought to do the same in return. Wanted skin on skin, the feel of Eddie close and alive and so full of fire. His and only his and in all the ways Richie could have ever wanted. 

He hadn’t even realized that Eddie was directing him in a specific direction until the backs of his legs knocked against their couch. Richie groped behind him for a second, made sure he wasn’t about to miss the intended target before he pulled them backwards, took Eddie with him as he fell back over the arm of the couch. Jackets were discarded now and Richie scrabbled at the back of Eddie’s sweater to try and pull it off of him. His attempted were put to an end though when Eddie caught his wrists in his hand, pinned them over his head as he ground down against him. 

“I’m going to make you fucking beg.” Eddie whispered it in his ear, voice husky and tender and so incredibly sexy. Richie gave a whine, pushed his hips up against him in return as he heard Eddie give a breathy laugh. Richie felt his grip ease up on his wrists a little as Eddie sunk against him into a kiss. A kiss that said so many things that Richie had only dreamt of before. It slowed them down, slowed down the entire damn universe. 

The world could collapse around them and Richie wouldn’t notice because all there was was Eddie. His weight rested on top of him, his hands sliding down along Richie’s arms before tangling in his hair. The taste of him, forever minty and just a little hint of cinnamon. The quiet sounds he made, praising little hums of approval and breathless groans when Richie did something just right. Muttered words of adoration, husky little demands. Rich could be lost in it; was lost in it. 

“I love you.” He managed the words during a moment where they’d parted to catch their breaths. Nuzzled up against Eddie’s neck to try and encompass himself even further into him. His glasses were askew, pressed against his cheek at an angle. 

“I love you too, Richie. Pants off.” 

Richie shivered a little at the command. Nodded even as he felt a small twist of disappointment at the fact Eddie pulled away from him. He took the time to straighten out his glasses so he could see properly and started to do as he was told. Fingers fumbling with the button and fly of his jeans as he lifted his hips so he could shimmy out of them. He heard Eddie mess with the bag, sat up a little to look at him and wondered if he’d meant it when he’d said both earlier. 

Eddie had carried the bag into the kitchen and had pulled out the two different boxes. Richie pursed his lips as he watched him, pants half off as his legs hung over the arm of the couch, as Eddie frowned at the box like he was reading the directions. The fucking Loser. His fucking Loser. 

“I sort of assumed that when you demanded I take my pants off that meant it was time sensitive.” Richie called over to him as Eddie started to carefully open the package to the anal beads, took care not to damage the box as he did so. He paused when Richie spoke up, looked up at him through his lashes before he continued unpacking the toys. 

“Clearly not since your pants are still technically on. We’re practicing basic hygiene with this shit.” Eddie pulled the anal beads from the last of the packaging only to turn and start to gently wash them. Richie couldn’t help himself, couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up and he let himself fall back on the couch all the way to avoid the look he knew Eddie had targeted at him. He lazily kicked his pants off the rest of the way, along with his shoes that he knew would be tangled up in the pant legs when he eventually went to pick them up. 

He laid there, naked from the waist down as he waited for Eddie to finish his small rituals. It probably wasn’t a bad idea to clean the damn things but, well, Richie on his own wouldn’t have taken the time. He closed his eyes as he waited, focused on the quiet sounds of Eddie’s movements until he sensed that he had come back over to the couch. 

Richie didn’t open his eyes, kept them closed as he felt Eddie’s weight settle back on top of him as he straddled his hips. Cool hands pushed up his sweater, forced the fabric up to bunch beneath his arms as Eddie’s palms splayed across his skin. 

“Arms.” Eddie spoke it quietly, less demand than a prayer of reverence that made that heat rise up in Richie’s face as he finally peeked up at him. He lifted his arms, studied Eddie’s face as he worked to carefully tug it free before letting it fall off to the side. Eddie was still dressed; looked like a disheveled sex idol in Richie’s mind. It stirred up all those feelings once more, that warmth and need and desperate desire. 

“Eddie.” 

“I’ve got you, baby.” Richie felt his fingernails skim down across his chest, through his chest hair before trailing further to settle on his hips. “We need a towel.” 

“Like hell we need a fucking towel, Eds. Use my shirt if you’re that worried.” Richie sighed in exasperation but couldn’t help the fond smile that came to his lips. He saw the look of utter indecision on Eddie’s face at the thought of doing so and Richie lifted his hips up against his to make a case for the suggestion. This seemed to be enough to make up Eddie’s mind as he shifted momentarily off of him to grab the sweater back from the floor.

“Scoot up.” 

Richie did as he was told, raised his hips so Eddie could tuck the sweater underneath him to protect their _Crypton stain and spill resistant couch._ The nerd. 

Once he was settled in place, Eddie came to sit between his legs this time rather than straddling him. Richie watched him, saw how his eyes drew down along Richie’s body as if he was trying to take in all the details before he leaned to pick up the bottle of heated lube they’d bought. It had a ridiculous name as well but Richie couldn’t for the life of him remember it just then as Eddie took care to coat a couple of his fingers with it. 

“You good?” Eddie’s focus zeroed in on him and Richie nodded. Felt his cock twitch in anticipation as he made sure his legs were spread and hips angled just right. Eddie leaned down over him, mouth pressed open against Richie’s collarbone as his hand dipped between Richie’s legs. 

Both fingers pressed against him, massaged at his hole for a few moments in a way that made Richie squirm. That combined with Eddie’s mouth, exploring and greedy across his skin, sucking at points to leave red marks to the surface. Richie became a being of sensation, let his head fall back as he arched against Eddie in encouragement.

Eddie responded by pressed a single finger inside him slowly and Richie hands gripped at his shirt, ran through his hair, tried to just press against any part of Eddie he could manage to get a hold of. 

Richie often lost all ability to speak when Eddie’s focus was on him like that. His brain lost the capability to focus on the words when everything just felt so good. It quieted in a way it rarely did, overwhelmed by the desire to just feel every detail. His senses took over entirely in their greedy desire to just experience whatever Eddie could give. And Eddie could give so fucking much. 

“You’re fucking gorgeous, Richie. I wish you could see yourself when you’re like this for me. So fucking hot and needy; always so willing to do just what I say.” Eddie on the other hand talked more, that fast stream of words tumbling from his mouth taking on a whole new tone of voice; it was husky and low and carried a note of honey. Richie was fairly positive he could cum from Eddie talking to him in that tone alone. 

He gave a needy whine when he felt Eddie’s fingers abandon him. Looked down at him as Eddie sat up to lean and grab the iridescent strand of anal beads now. Eddie took some care to slick up the beads with more lube before he leaned down, shifted to press a kiss to Richie’s thigh this time. 

“Richie’s cock twitched once more, already half hard even though Eddie had yet to pay any attention to it. The first bead slipped inside of him easily especially after Eddie’s care beforehand. Eddie’s mouth continued to press a string of open-mouthed kiss along his thighs, small fires igniting beneath his skin at the touch and the thought of Eddie’s mouth so close but still not closing around his cock where Richie very desperately wanted it. 

Another bead pressed inside of him followed by a third that finally made him feel a stretch. Richie gave a soft gasp, a hand reached down for Eddie and he felt their fingers intertwined together. Eddie gave him a few moments, gave him some time to adjust he pushed for a fourth bead. This time as it slid inside him, Richie felt Eddie take the head of his cock into his mouth. 

And, God, Eddie’s mouth. His cheeks hollowing out around the head of Richie’s cock as he sucked, tongue swirling around the head and lapping at the slit. Another bead was pushed inside him, agonizingly slow as sparks shot up along Richie’s spine. He gripped Eddie’s hand tightly, his other hand moving to tangle in Eddie’s hair as he tried to fight the temptation to push up further into that welcoming warmth. 

If Eddie thought Richie was gorgeous than Eddie must have been otherworldly. Dark eyes looked up at Richie as he inched slowly down along his shaft, sucking with a measured and consistent suction as he went. That bead moved with just as much intention, pushed in to the point it almost slide fully inside before Eddie stopped applying pressure so it slipped back out. Richie made a needy noise, a whisper that had no words but still felt full of all his desires. 

It seemed to be what Eddie wanted as he suddenly took the rest of Richie’s cock into his mouth, that pressure pushed the bead into him at the same time. Richie’s back arched, breaths rapid and loud as he felt Eddie swallow around him with far more skill than he would have ever expected. 

Eddie reversed the process then. He started to slowly pull his lips back up along his shaft while at the same time tugging on the ring of the beads to slowly pull them out. He moved at that torturous pace once more, tongue lapping at the underside of his cock. Richie wasn’t going to be able to take this much longer. The consistent feel of Eddie’s lips, the slow pull of the beads one after another slipping back out of him. 

“Eds.” He managed to choke the word out, managed to try and give some warning. He then immediately regretted it as the last of the beads slid free and Eddie released his cock so he could sit back. Richie’s legs trembled a little as he watched Eddie set the beads aside on the paper towel he’d apparently brought from the kitchen when he’d originally come back to him. 

He would have complained but he realized that Eddie was quickly working on undoing his pants. Slipped them down just far enough that his erection popped free and Richie practically moaned at the sight. Eddie had decent length to him but it was his girth that drove Richie crazy. He licked his lips at the sight, watched with rapt attention as Eddie slicked his cock up with more of the lube. 

“I want to fuck you so bad, Richie.” Eddie mumbled the words in a rush as he shifted forward, caught Richie’s lips in another kiss as Richie wrapped his legs around his hips. Pulled Eddie’s hips in close to him. There were a few moments of fumbling, a little awkward but not completely uncoordinated as the two of them tried to get lined up. 

Eddie groaned into his mouth as Richie felt him push inside, his body stretching even more to accommodate him. Richie dug his heels into the back of Eddie’s back, wanted every inch of him then and there and fast and now. 

And Eddie gave it to him. Didn’t make him beg like he’d promised earlier but that didn’t matter. Eddie fucked him as if this might be their last chance to be together; thrust fast and hard at the familiar pace they both loved. Richie’s hold tightened on him, held on to him like the world was ending, like Eddie was his last saving grace. 

Because he was. He always was and always would be. Eddie grounded him and sent him to flight. Eddie made life worth it in a way Richie hadn’t really felt while they were apart and their memories weren’t clear. 

“I love you, Richie, god I love you so much. You. Only you. Only ever you.” Eddie buried his face against Richie’s shoulder, whispered in his ear as everything seemed to build to a crescendo. The world became sensation, tense pleasure that was almost more than he could handle gripped tightly in his gut. All sounds except for Eddie’s voice seemed to fade into the background, become a rushing hum of static. 

And then Richie shuddered. He shuddered as he felt himself release. Was half aware of the gasping cry that escaped him as Eddie continued to pound into him at a steady pace. Drove him through his orgasm as lights danced in Richie’s vision even when he closed his eyes tightly. 

He felt the tension melt out of him, the world came back too loud as he held onto Eddie. Encouraged him to keep going, to find his own release as he smoothed his hands down his back lazily. Eddie’s thrusts stuttered and he gasped out Richie’s name in such a vulnerable voice that it could have broken his heart apart into a million pieces. He gave a few more short thrusts as he rode out his own release and then they laid there panting and tangled up on the couch. 

“I’d like to see the thrusting probe manage to live up to that,” Richie said after he felt himself come back down to earth. Eddie gave a soft laugh before he pressed a kiss to his neck, his jaw, the corner of his mouth. 

“Well, we’ll have to at least give it the chance to later on.” Richie snorted with amusement even as he felt his heartbeat sped up for a few seconds at the sound of a promise in Eddie’s voice. 

They both went a little quiet again as Eddie carefully slid out of him. He took a few moments to carefully clean them both up some with those same paper towels. Peppered Richie with praise and kisses while he did. 

Richie laid there and watched him, let Eddie take care of him for a few moments longer before he caught his wrist and pulled him down to lay against him. Eddie gave a soft complaint but it was half-hearted at best as he settled there, nestled against Richie’s side. He closed his eyes, warm with Eddie pressed against him despite the slight chill in the air that still managed to leak through even with the heat on. 

They laid there, content and lazy; fresh snow falling outside and the world quiet. 


End file.
